


one of those nights

by awkwardpawrubs



Series: 'thank you' drabbles [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardpawrubs/pseuds/awkwardpawrubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root is injured and her usual self. Shaw is concerned and it's not like her at all. Missing moment in an abandoned subway in an all is well universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of those nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizona/gifts).



> Because I suck at logging on and commenting/leaving kudos for the wonderful works I enjoy, I decided to thank my favourite authors with drabbles.
> 
> Monte Carlo integration employs a non-deterministic approach: each realization provides a different outcome. In Monte Carlo, the final outcome is an approximation of the correct value with respective error bars, and the correct value is within those error bars. I did not know. I googled. I still don't think I understand. For all I know it could be a game of roulette that's played specifically in monte carlo.
> 
> [I am slowly, steadily trying to write the drabbles for all my favs, but I never realised my list was long. So this is just coming out as inspiration strikes]

"Why am I still surprised at your blatant disregard of safety hazards?" Shaw's voice was a low grumble but it only brought on a dark-lit smile on Root's face as she sits on Harold's work desk and Shaw stands beside her.

"Because you look really cute when you're worried about me Sameen" Root's voice was saccharine sweet, almost successfully masking her pain as Shaw wrapped the sterile gauze tighter around her wounded arm.

"I am not worried" Shaw bit out the words.

"But you were earlier" Root reminded her. "On the voicemail you left me. You know you can't take back the things you said Sameen" Shaw wants to wipe the smirk off Root's face, violently so. But she settles on simply drawing out a wince from her as she gives a final press to the gauze.

"Yeah well" Shaw shrugs "when you decide to just take off without a weapon in hand and decide to be a dagger yourself, I worry for your sanity I suppose."  
Shaw avoids chancing a glance up to look at Root's face because she already knows the complete look of adoration Root's face would have morphed into by now. Adoration and something else. That look she gets in her eyes when Shaw says things she really shouldn't have. But it is late and Shaw is tired. She does technically have three jobs and a dog who think 'fetch' means wrestling the ball out of her hand.

She quickly picks up the rest of the medical supplies and makes to move away from a woman who spells trouble in more ways than one.  
"I am crazy though" Root grabs on to her wrist and tugs her back closer. Shaw tries to wrest her hand away, but in the end it's a half hearted effort and the pull is stronger than the push, so she ends up standing between Root's thighs. "Crazy for you" Root finishes with a dorky smile as she leans in to kiss Shaw. It's a quick peck on the lips before Shaw cranes her head back. "That was a terrible line, and I definitely did not fall for that."

"Whatever you say Sameen" Root coos as she pulls Shaw back for a longer kiss. When Root finally breaks the kiss with a soft sigh but keeps her forehead leaning against Shaw's, Shaw glimpses the bliss that's settled on Root's face and it makes her heart clench a little tighter. She withdraws from Root's embrace and clears her throat "I'm gonna put these back and then drive you home. Do you have any other plans for the night?"

Shaw's already walking away from the desk when Root's reply flits across the otherwise quiet subway "I was thinking you could help me run a few monte carlo integrations tonight in the bedroom Sameen".

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I tried getting all Charizona's work titles in, but I had to tweak it a little and how do you really use monte carlo integration in a casual sentence?! Also, thank you for introducing me to Half Moon Run :)


End file.
